Darren Speizer
Darren Speizer is an 18-year-old resident in Gravity Falls. His roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Darren Samuel Speizer was born on June 11, 1995 to Liam and Diana Speizer in Yorkshire, England. Liam was a computer scientist and Diana was a librarian. Growing up, Darren was always interested in his surroundings. He would always notice the small details in things that no one else could, like how bright a certain color was or the exact shale of something. Darren always wanted things to be exact, and would always tell someone if they had the facts just a small but wrong. When he started school is 1st grade, he was bullied by boys because he would always hang out with girls and not boys. Because of this, Darren became withdrawn and socially awkward. He would still always point out flaws, but became more sarcastic and had an attitude. His small group of friends described him as "sassy" which he despised, but lived with because he didn't want to reprimand his only friends. When Darren entered middle school, the bullying just became worse. Darren's parent's decided to do something about it, so they signed Darren up for a transfer student program, where they transferred him to Gravity Falls High School. Darren loved it there, and when the end of his years spending middle school there started to coming to a close, he begged his parents to move to Gravity Falls. Knowing that if Darren would come back to England, he would probably be bullied more, they moved to Gravity Falls. On Darren's 14th birthday, his parent's gave Darren a Canon camera, which Darren treasured. He took pictures with it, and documented everything he saw. This appeased his sense for everything to be perfect. Now Darren is the head of the Photography Club in school, and has plans to stay in Gravity Falls and become a photographer. Early Life Ever since Darren was 4 or 5, he had always had an excellent sense for details. Anything that wasn't perfect in hid mind he would disregard as stupid or useless. Some people thought Darren was rude or stuck up, but his friends understood his strive to have everything perfect. When he started school, he was bullied because his small group of friends was only girls. This made him withdraw and be socially awkward. Still to this day, Darren is the socially awkward and relatable kid. Appearance Darren had long dark brown hair which is mostly straight, but when it is curly he calls it "Hobbit hair". His eyes are chocolate brown and he has dimples. He has a small black earring in his right ear. Darren is extremely tall, being 6'3. Some people would consider him attractive, but he is waiting for the "perfect" person to date. Alliances *None Yet! Enemies *None yet! Likes *Photography *Making videos *His hair *Llamas *Wearing stupid hats *Perfection *Harry Potter *Doctor Who *Totoro *Anime *Japanese things *Avengers *Superheroes *Panic! At the Disco *Muse *Paramore *His earring *Lord of the Rings *The Hobbit *Reading Dislikes *His social awkwardness *Being too tan or too pale *Things that aren't perfect *Being tall *His Hobbit hair Powers/Abilities *Darren is extremely good at photography *Darren has a good eye for details *Darren is adorable *Darren is socially awkward Gallery Darren2.jpg Darren3.jpg Darren4.jpg Darren5.jpg Darren6.jpg Darren7.jpg Darren8.jpg Darren9.jpg Darren10.jpg Darren11.jpg Darren12.jpg Darren13.jpg Darren14.jpg Darren15.jpg Darren16.jpg Darren17.jpg Darren18.jpg Darren19.jpg Darren20.jpg Darren21.jpg Darren22.jpg Darren23.jpg Category:Male Category:British Category:Teenagers Category:Photographer Category:Gravity Falls High School Student Category:Eighteen Category:Humans Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Resident